Little Angels
by Skye1963
Summary: AU-In a world where children with special gifts were used by the government, While running from the government, the Winchesters meet up with a group of children who escaped from the Paradise Facility, a premier facility when it came to raising, training and using special children. Rating is for some language and content. Just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

_Dean and Adam Winchester lived with their parents, John and Mary, during a time when children were tested in vitro for a gene that showed they would be special. The children who tested positive were taken away at birth to be raised in a government facility as possible weapons. _

_Some people disagreed with what the government was doing, so they would raid these facilities and rescue the children. Most of the time the children would be found and placed with families who agreed with the philosophy that everyone deserved to have the freedom to choose. Sometimes, the raids were disastrous and the raiders would be captured then later executed as traitors. One raid, though, resulted in the children escaping but their rescuers were captured. All but ten of the children were found by government officials and brought to another, more secure facility._

_The other children, the ten who were never found, were considered dead. They lived. This is the story of those ten and the people who found them._

Little Angels

Chapter One-The Children

Michael and Lucifer looked around the abandoned cabin for traps. Many times, these old places were wired to keep the animals out but this one was okay. It had been abandoned as far as they could tell being dusty and in some disrepair. Lucifer was sure nobody would come back since it had been years since anyone had been there but Michael was ever the cautious one. Signally his brother to stay close, Michael went into the cabin and started to look around. Acceptable even if it was dirty. There were four stout walls, a good roof and a fireplace. Now, it was all up to what was found in the forest and whether or not they could put their safeties in place.

If the reports were favorable, he would have Gabriel put up sensors and alarms to warn them of humans approaching their area in time for them to vacate. Raphael was already scouting for areas to put his traps up but right now, it all came down to what their sisters found. If the forest could sustain their needs for food, water and healing plants, they would stay. Michael hated moving them but something always happened to make them go. Once it was that the government agents were close by, another time the twins had been seen by a well-meaning woman who called the police after she saw their collars. The last place they found was not conducive for life and he had to move them again, upsetting the youngest among them.

Sammael had a spectacular meltdown and wouldn't let anyone near him except for Castiel, his brother. Both brothers started to lash out at anyone who came close to them, even Balthazar. Since it was Sammael who had the meltdown, it took Raphael and Gabriel drugging him before Castiel would even consider calming down. Then, Cas didn't leave Sam's side at all, protecting his brother while he slept, letting only Balthazar pick him up when they had to leave.

Michael knew that that would happen, the two youngest were twins and their powers were the same. What freaked out their handlers was that their bond was different. It allowed them to share experiences and feelings both physical and emotional so that it made them impossible to separate. The doctors found that out when they tried to keep them in separate wings of the facility. Both boys ended up almost dying and had to be put in the hospital for months before they were deemed healthy enough to live in the general population. After that, they had never been kept apart. Even when the military started to test their abilities and punish Sam for his rebellious nature, they were always together. It was during the torture that the doctors found their bond was physical. Even though Cas was never punished, he went through the same pain and had the same scars that Sam did. The doctors practically wetted themselves when they found out. What they didn't know was that the twins were connected mentally as well and while Sam was being tortured, Cas would tell him never to give up, no matter what. Together, they were unbreakable but it was only a matter of time before the torturers decided to keep them apart until they broke. Luckily, the facility had been raided before that step had been taken.

Balthazar stayed near the twins, acting as their protector. Michael knew the British child would never leave their sides and would defend them to the death. When the facility was raided, he had found them hiding in the infirmary where Sam was recovering from a knife wound to the throat. It was thought that a guard had gotten tired of Sam screaming when he was being tortured so he took a knife and cut the young boy's throat. The doctors managed to repair the damage but the mental damage it had done to Sam was deep. When Balthazar found them, Sam was calmly drawing on the wall of the closet while Cas clutched his shirt. Balthazar got them out of the closet and got them to an exit near the main entrance. He had actually taken out a couple of the guards when they were leaving the facility. The guards were stupid and thought since the twins were so young and hadn't shown any abilities, they would be easy to grab. Balthazar decided to hand the guards their heads, literally. Using his superior strength, Balthazar ripped the guards' heads clean off their bodies and dropped them onto the corpses' laps. Then he picked the twins up and ran as fast as a cheetah to catch up with the other escapees.

When the trio had reached the others, Michael saw they had formed a brotherhood that was unbreakable. He had known Balthazar while they were at the facility. The British child was quiet and a loner, never saying much but making his point clear when anyone got close. It was Lucifer who found out that the child's parents actually sold him to the Americans when it was found he had powers that were wanted: super strength, super speed and telekinesis. Because the Americans couldn't test other countries' children, they instead had offered money to anyone who had special children. Balthazar's parents were very poor and the amount of money offered got them out of the neighborhood they were in and into a better part of London. Unlike the American children who were taken at birth, Balthazar had been with his family until he was seven. Now, he was a bitter teenager who kept to himself. But there was something about the twins that had touched his heart and he became their big brother, their protector.

The others quickly succumbed to the twins also. Even Lucifer who had kept pretty much to himself at the facility became a brother to them. Michael smiled softly at that. His brother by blood, Lucifer only stayed next to Michael while at the facility but now was hovering over the youngest of their group. Michael wondered why the twins affected the family like they did. It could have been Cas' vibrant blue eyes or Sam's hazel puppy dog eyes, but he couldn't say for sure. Privately, he was sure that is part of their powers. He had read the reports on the twins, Gabriel was a whiz at getting information from any computer system without leaving a footprint, and the information he pulled about the twins pointed to two very powerful kids even if nobody knew what kind of powers they had. Michael hoped he could work with them to find out exactly what they could do but it would be difficult since neither of them talked.

Finally done with their inspection, Michael had Lucifer get the others. Unless Margaret, Anael, and Rachel said the area wouldn't feed or give them clean water, it looked as though his family had a place to live for a while.

Lucifer came back with the twins and Balthazar. "Gabriel is putting up the sensors and cameras now and Raphael has started to do the traps. He said he'll make a map for us so we don't fall in them when we go hunting or gathering." Michael nodded and gave his brother a smile. Then he led the small group into the cabin so the two older ones could lay their precious burdens down. After getting the twins on the only bed available, Lucifer turned to his brother and asked, "Have you heard from our sisters, yet?" He was worried since they were in a new place. Michael noticed the subtle shift of the temperature in the cabin. When Lucifer was worried or angry, he could throw off a cold that rivaled the Arctic and Antarctic together.

He went to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, don't worry. Remember, you checked out the area very thoroughly and the girls are going to be okay. Now, please remember the twins can't take much cold so please, turn down the A/C."

Lucifer gave a weak chuckle and took a deep breath to calm himself. The temperature returned back to normal. "Guess I should go get some firewood, huh? Hey, Balthazar, could you please cover those two up? I'm a bit nervous, you know." Balthazar just nodded and got the blankets out of the duffle Michael had brought in. He covered the twins then looked around at the dirty cabin. Wrinkling his nose, Balthazar started to clean. He didn't want the kids to catch anything and dirt, in his opinion, was what started infections.

After a few hours, the family had settled into the cabin. Lucifer had brought back a lot of firewood while Gabriel and Raphael finished their protections. The girls brought back some food, Margaret was the best hunter they had and she had brought down a deer so they could eat for a few days. Anna and Rachel found some vegetables. They made a note of where the vegetables were so they could go back later to harvest them. They also found a stream and a small pond for their water needs, even though Anna said there was a fresh water well that could be dug by the cabin. Michael helped Balthazar clean the cabin and make up the beds so everyone had a place to sleep. When the sun started to go down, the family was back together, eating and talking. Michael lit a few candles and, after dinner, started to tell stories that would serve them well into the future. Finally, they started to fall asleep and they felt safe for the first time in a very long time. Michael looked lovingly at his family then closed his eyes. They were home.

SWDWSWDWSWDW

Contrary to his worries, Michael found that it didn't take much to fix the cabin to his satisfaction. Lucifer and Raphael built a smokehouse so they could start storing food for the winter. Raphael also went with the girls to pick healing plants they had noticed on their initial survey of the area. Gabriel started to school the younger kids saying that to be able to live in the world, they would need to be educated. He also continued his research into finding a way to get rid of the collars they all wore. It was the only way for people to figure about who and what they were.

Balthazar was the best with a needle and thread so he took on the task of fixing their clothes and making new ones from the supplies Anael had "procured" during their run. Even if Michael didn't like the necessity of theft, he understood it was a way for them to survive. Rachel and Margaret went to hunt, fish and gather as much food as they could. Each older child working with their strengths to guarantee their survival.

Michael was the oldest child at eighteen. He had felt very lucky since he had been scheduled to be neutered as soon as he had reached his birthday. It was just a way for the government to ensure there were no unauthorized matings among their special children. Gabriel and Lucifer were the ones who would have escaped that fate until their twenty first birthdays since the facility had labeled them as breeders. Michael's talents lay in the ability to lead. Coupled with telekinesis, pyrokinesis and electrokinesis, he was very powerful but also had the more common powers.

Lucifer was seventeen. His abilities to control the temperature along with the same powers as his brother made him a rare commodity. It was the reason for him being a breeder even if he did have an attitude. He was marked down for a lobotomy when he turned eighteen to make him more pliable.

Gabriel was sixteen and also marked down as a breeder but hadn't been put through the psychological testing yet, though Michael had no doubt that he, too, would have been put down for the operation. Gabriel had a way of pulling tricks on guards, doctors and other handlers. Gabriel, though, may have only gotten electro-shock since one of his gifts was the ability to interface with any computer system in the world. He also was what the doctors called a living lie detector. Both wanted talents for spies.

Raphael, Margaret and Rachel were all fifteen. Raphael's talents lay in healing and telekinesis. Margaret's talent was excellent eye-hand coordination where she always hit her target with whatever weapon she had. Rachel had sharp eyes and was extremely fast. She could see a fly a thousand yards away and could run faster than a cheetah. All three were going to be spayed or neutered because their talents weren't rare enough to classify them as breeders.

Anael and Balthazar were both fourteen. Anael's special gift was teleportation coupled with electrokinesis and telekinesis. She was marked as a breeder. Balthazar's gifts were not only strength and speed but also mental domination. He also was marked as a breeder with a trip or two to the electro-shock lab.

Sammael and Castiel were twelve and the only ones that nobody knew exactly what they could do. The only thing that anyone really knew about was their bond but Michael suspected they had mental domination, telepathy, empathy, and the whole gamut of powers even if he hadn't seen it. Telepathy and empathy were the easiest to guess since they didn't talk but seemed like they communicated with each other. They also reacted towards feelings that the others had. The others were hidden from everyone but Michael was determined to find out what they could do and train them to use their gifts. He also knew that, thanks to the facility's way of trying to force them to reveal themselves, it would take persuasion and a lot of patience on his part. You couldn't erase that kind of torture in a short time.

After talking to Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer, a plan of action was formulated. Michael went to Balthazar and asked him to help bring the twins out of their shells. He told the British boy that it actually was hurting the boys if they held their powers back since those powers would erupt at a time that could hurt others or get them exposed and captured. After being appealed to, Balthazar started to work with the twins. It took time, even for him since they were leery of showing what they could do and maybe taken away from each other but eventually they trusted him enough to show that they had the usual powers of telekinesis, telepathy and pyrokinesis. He got them comfortable in using those powers and showing them to Michael. Michael was pleased but he could feel they had something more since they were in the Paradise.

It was weird that Lucifer was the next one they showed what they could do and it had to do with fire. Lucifer saw a small grass fire happening in a meadow and tried to put it out before firemen were alerted. The twins had been with him for a walk when it had happened. When Lucifer got burned, the boys acted. A hard rain started where the fire was, soaking the older boy. When he looked around, he noticed the sun was shining and there were only a couple of clouds that was directly above him. He also noticed the boys. Cas was watching the sky while Sam was on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Uh, guys? Getting a bit wet here," Lucifer said. Cas turned red then, with a slight widening of his eyes, the rain stopped. Going over to the twins, Lucifer checked Sam over and found he was still conscious. Without a word, he picked the child up and led Cas home. When they got home, Lucifer told Michael what had happened. Michael went to the boys and thanked them for their help, praising them in highest possible way…giving them hugs.

After that, the boys didn't hesitate to show what they could do and Michael, seeing their powers, vowed to keep them out of government hands. Not only were they telekinetic, telepathic, pyrokinetic and able to control the weather, Michael and the others found that they were electrokinetic, empathic, very strong, very fast, shapeshifters, and copy any powers that they came across, permanently and they could pass those powers on to others, permanently. It made them extremely powerful to say the least. The last power that Michael had figured out what they had was very subtle and was always used unconsciously. It was actually a defensive power, one that the government would have believed as unimportant: it was the power to make people want to protect the twins and it was something all young beings had but the twins carried it the extreme.

When the boys absorbed then gave powers to the others, it made the whole group powerful. Each person, whose specialty was now shared, taught the others how to control and use that power. Michael's natural gift of leadership enabled the others to help him plan the best course of action. It also was the one that got everyone shouting because they believed they had the best plan. Because of the arguments, the group decided to make Michael their father figure with Lucifer as big brother. Gabriel and Raphael were the next in line of authority so if the other two weren't there, they would be able to make decisions that affected everyone.

Michael felt that their family was as safe and secure as possible. It still was a matter of time before they had to move again but he hoped it would be a very long time.

_Thanks to my very hardworking beta Daiya Amaya. _

_This is just an interlude and I'll be publishing the next chapter to Revelations and Quantum Apocalypses soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Winchesters

Mary Winchester was nervous. The school was sending another investigator to the house to inquire why her sons weren't enrolled. She and John needed to pack up and move again before the officials realized the reason and alerted the government. Then the boys would be taken away and they would be put in prison for hiding special children, or worse, used as breeders. When the school set up the appointment, she called Jim Murphy and told him they needed a new place to live. He told her of a cabin in Northern Minnesota that the group owned which was off the grid. Jim assured Mary that the boys should be safe up there for a while until the group could get her family into Canada.

"Boys," Mary called. When they were in front of her she said, "You need to get into the safe room. The school is sending over an investigator and you can't be seen. Make sure you take some clothes and games because it may take a bit. There is food, bottled water and, remember, don't run any water unless the red light is off. I love you both." Dean and Adam nodded silently then rushed into Mary's arms for hugs and kisses. They both knew that it could be the last time they saw her, having had this happen many times before.

Sixteen year old Dean took his thirteen year old brother, Adam to the safe room and closed the door. He wanted to extend his senses but officials had devices that could detect special powers. Adam also learned to keep his powers in check and undetectable. It had been impressed on them when they saw another child who had been hidden had been detected by the government's investigators. The boys watched as the family was dragged away, their friend in a van and the parents went in a truck. None of them had been seen since. John explained that the child would have been taken to one of the facilities while the parents were put on trial for hiding a special child. It was a hard lesson for the boys to learn but their parents' lives were easier since the boys kept their powers in check. Mary worried since she knew they needed to practice and let them out otherwise the powers had a way of getting out of control.

Missouri helped the boys out. She made sure they stayed at her place for a few months, learning how to use their powers and how to keep them hidden. Missouri was also one of the special children born before the government started to take interest in them so she kept a very low profile. It wasn't unheard of for the government to "kidnap" an adult with powers they wanted to use as breeders, and Missouri was powerful but she was also connected. Missouri also warned Mary and John about this since they would be considered breeders and the government would take interest in them since they had two special children. They shuddered as they were told about that unpleasant fact of their life.

Mary had been lucky. When she first found out she was pregnant with her oldest son, her father had her secretly tested. When it came back positive, Samuel gave his daughter and son-in-law money and names of contacts so they and their child would be safe. He didn't want to be separated from Mary now that she was carrying his first grandchild but he knew that he had a better chance of seeing that grandchild if the Winchesters ran. Deanna told her daughter of Missouri Mosley, a psychic who was also a midwife and someone who would help Mary when her time came.

The Winchesters stayed with Missouri until Dean was born then the psychic sent them to another contact in the Underground, an organization that was dedicated to the preservation of families with special children. When they arrived, Bobby Singer kept John working on cars while Mary raised her child in the panic room under Bobby's house. From Bobby's place, they next went to a man named Rufus Turner who taught the parents how to protect their child, keeping them on the move through the Underground. Jim Murphy was their contact that they stayed with when Mary was pregnant with their second child. They stayed with him until Adam was born then it was off to the next stop. They had been on the move for seventeen years but the parents never regretted their decision to keep their boys with them.

Each time they moved into a town, they knew it was only a matter of time before the schools sent someone around to ask why the boys didn't attend their fine educational facility. John and Mary always told them that since they didn't like some of the curriculum, Mary home-schooled her sons. In other places, they claimed it was due to religious differences. This time, though, the school officials were suspicious so they were sending investigators out to the house. With equipment that would tell them if special children were in the place.

She heard a car pull up in front of the house and watched out the window as three men got out of the car. One went to the back, one stayed by the car and the third came up to the door. She knew the two men were using equipment to see if there were any passive powers being used. Mary took a deep breath as the doorbell rang. Smoothing her hair, she went to answer the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester, I presume?" the man asked politely.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Inspector Dakley from the Ohio School Systems. We noticed your sons haven't been attending our fine schools and were wondering why?"

"My husband and I don't wish our children to be subjected to some of your subjects since they go against our beliefs," Mary lied. "We are exercising our constitutional rights to be able to home-school our children due to religious beliefs."

"I don't know if you were informed but our schools are very flexible with various religious beliefs…"

"My husband and I are Wiccans sir. We had looked into your schools and found that they are biased against alternative religions," Mary was forceful.

"Oh…I'm very sorry to disturb you ma'am. I do believe you are correct about the alternative religions. I personally have nothing against those religions but we mainly cater to the Christian, Jewish, and Islamic religions. Please, excuse me and have a very nice afternoon," the little man hurried out the door.

Mary smiled grimly. Sure the constitution had freedom of religion written in it but the Pagan religions were barely even recognized by most people. Saying that one was a Wiccan, though, guaranteed that the boys could be home-schooled because of religious beliefs. Mary sighed. She watched as the investigator got into the car with only one of the other men and knew that the other was still around with their machine.

Calling to the boys, she gave them both hugs for being good and quiet. Mary also let them know that one of the men was still around and they needed to make sure they didn't use their powers, passive or otherwise. She also told them to pack but to make sure that it looked like they were rotating their clothes for the change of seasons and also doing laundry. The investigator would have infra-red cameras to watch their activities. Dean and Adam nodded then went to their room. Dean started a loud conversation about what a pain their mom was when she demanded they rotate their clothes from winter to summer seasons. Adam was nasty in his comments about having to clean up their room and put their dirty stuff in the laundry room. When the boys were done, Dean went to the living room to watch television and Adam stayed in their room to read a book. Mary was proud of her sons. She knew that everything they had said or done helped to keep them together.

When John called later to find out how the meeting went, Mary used code words to let him know what happened and that they needed to leave very soon. With the school suspicious, it was just a matter of time before they sent out another investigator who would insist on talking to the boys and giving them blood tests. When John hung up, he called Caleb with the news. Caleb then called Jim who had plans in place just in case this happened to one of the families in his care.

Jim's plan was simple and it took place over the phone on an unlisted number that Samuel had provided. When Jim called Mary, he played at being John's second cousin who had invited the small family to the Solstice. He also asked if they would stick around for the Fourth of July, giving the family reason to pack large, after all it would be a nineteen day trip. He knew that the investigator would follow the family until they crossed the border. The only glitch was when the family stopped for the night at a motel before they got to the border. Jim knew that the investigator could snatch the family then so he had a friend meet them at the motel and park close to the van the family was using. Under the dark of night, this man loaded the family's luggage into a 1967 Chevy Impala while his stuff went into the van. He had also gotten a room with two queen sized beds close to the Winchester room. Using a secret door, the family switched rooms with the man so when the investigator came to the door, he would be the one answering. The motel owner was part of the Underground.

The border guard was also part of the Underground. He made sure the family had the travel papers they needed to cross other state borders. All the information needed such as names, jobs, destination and time they were going to spend in the new state was put in the papers and given to John when he was pulled into the office for inspection. The guard also gave them money and food so they wouldn't have to stop at diners along the way.

It was a harrowing two days before the family pulled up to Jim Murphy's church. Adam's powers kept manifesting themselves while Dean was having panic attacks which led to _his_ powers getting loose. Finally, Mary had to resort to drugging her sons using an herbal concoction Missouri had given her for times like this. When they finally got to Jim's, the pastor had met them so he could help carry the boys into his safe rooms. Mary just got their travel bag out and went into the Rectory. She was just happy to get that far.

The boys slept for a long time, Missouri's teas always put them to sleep for ten or more hours at a time. During their sleep, Mary, John, and Jim sat down for dinner. While they ate, they discussed their next move.

"I checked the cabin a few months ago and put in sensors to let me know if anyone goes near it. It's pretty isolated, only a few very old hunting cabins in the vicinity. None of them are being used. Haven't been for years. We actually own all of them. Well, I own the one you're going to, Rufus owns a couple and Bobby owns a few. Caleb and Joshua own land around them so the area is very safe. I got all the supplies you will need to stay up there for a couple of months. Caleb said he will stop up there a couple of times to check on you, so will Bobby," Jim said kindly.

"How long will it be before we can cross the border?" John asked concernedly.

"I'm not sure, probably a few months but no more than a year. Don't worry, we'll make sure you have everything you need," Jim answered.

"Can you tell me about the cabin?" Mary asked.

"It doesn't look like much from the outside but everything inside is modern. You have solar panels, running water and electricity. There is a washer and dryer along with stove and refrigerator. For heat, there is a heater as well as a fireplace. We don't have any phones or computers since the government keeps tabs on them but we do have a ham radio up there. Bobby and I both have one so you will be in touch with us at all times.

"There are four bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, pantry and laundry room. It's pretty spacious so there is room for you to play. The area is wooded but there is a private lake with fish. Just be careful of the bears and wolves, they like to hunt the deer that pass through there. I also had a vegetable garden put in the back along with a smokehouse so you can hunt and can food for a while."

Mary and John smiled. They couldn't have asked for a better place unless it was a home where they could live in public without worrying about their sons being taken away. When they got to Canada, they were sure that's what they would have.

It was also decided to keep the boys lightly sedated until they got to the cabin. It would still take another day and a half to get there and, with the boys already upset, Jim wanted to keep the possible incidents to a minimum. Mary agreed but only if John was around when the boys woke up, Dean tended to be cranky while Adam would cry for hours. John patted her hand and assured her that Mary wouldn't be alone this time. Jim suggested music to help the boys come off the tea. He said that it would get their minds off of feeling groggy and sick. Mary thanked both men. She never liked it when her boys were sick.

Around midnight, a knock sounded at the door of the Rectory in a pattern known only to a certain few people. Jim still looked out carefully before opening the door. Caleb stood there with a grin on his face. "You ready to head out?" he asked the weary Winchesters. Both nodded then they got their stuff ready to go. They had wanted to stay for a couple of days but Jim wanted them settled as soon as possible. Caleb then signaled to his friend, Joshua, who came in and picked Dean up while Caleb picked up Adam. Jim followed everyone out with boxes of food and a couple of large thermoses of coffee.

The supplies and luggage was put in the car. Caleb would be driving with John sitting shotgun. Mary and the boys were loaded into the SUV that Joshua was driving. Jim prayed for an uneventful trip and blessed the two vehicles. As he watched them leave, he again prayed for protection for the small family and their friends.

When they got to the cabin, Josh and Caleb carried the boys in and settled them on a bed while John brought in the luggage. Mary looked around the kitchen and, finding the coffee, brewed up a large pot. Then she got busy putting away the food. John unpacked the clothes while Josh got the water heater going so the family could have a hot shower. Then the adults sat down and had a cup of coffee. Caleb had used the radio to let Bobby know they had gotten to the cabin safely.

Josh and Caleb stuck around for a week, helping the family to settle into their new life. As was predicted, when the boys finally woke up from their drugged sleep, Dean was cranky to say the least. To help his son get over the medication, John finally let Dean work on their new car, which Dean was enthusiastic about. He had seen an Impala from a distance but wasn't very happy about the color or the year. He swore that the '67 Impala was the most beautiful in the way her lines were sleek. The color also passed his inspection. He loved the way the black paint gleamed in the sunlight. John laughed to see how his son fell in love with their car.

Adam woke up sick and he cried for hours on end until Caleb found a couple of games he had stashed there years ago. He also made Adam drink some apple juice to help settle his stomach. Mary was very grateful the way the men helped her out with her sons. She was having her own problems adjusting. Even though they had all the amenities, it was too quiet for her. She was used to having neighbors making noises but now all she had was crickets and wolves howling in the distance. The first night, she woke up crying and John just held her until her tears dried up.

John was also having problems. He wasn't used to not getting up and going to work. He needed something to do so Josh taught him how to do chores around the cabin, like chopping wood, clearing the garden patch, working on the heating system and hot water heater. Josh also taught John about the ham radio. Then he took John and Mary out to show them the food that grew naturally in the woods. He warned them about the mushrooms but also showed them how to find morels.

Then, after a week, Josh and Caleb left. The family was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-New Friends

It had been a month since the small family moved into the cabin and both boys were going crazy. Finally, John threw them out with a warning to stay near and to watch for strangers. Dean just snorted. He wouldn't let anything happen to his baby brother. Mary had told the boys about a small meadow near the cabin and John said they could go as far as that but no further. Also, the boys were told of the pond that Jim said had fish in it so the boys brought fishing poles and were going to dig for worms in the meadow. Adam planned on bringing some flowers home to his mom. He was happy to finally be outside after being cooped up for a month.

The boys found the meadow without any problems and started to dig for worms when a small noise alerted them to someone else being there with them. They looked up and saw two young kids looking at them with wide eyes. Dean noticed that they wore collars and became nervous. The only ones who wore collars like those kids did were one who had been taken by the government, the special kids. He wondered if the kids were part of a training program but when he really looked at them, he knew they had gotten away from the facility where they had been living. Both boys were dirty and their clothes were ragged. They were also painfully thin. While Dean was making his assessment, Adam reached out with his mind to find both boys were terrified that Adam and Dean would turn them in to get a reward or, worse yet, hurt them because they were different.

"Hey, are you two hungry?" Adam asked. Dean just huffed but knew that Adam had a good reason for being friendly. He trusted his brother's feelings when it came to people though he was more cautious. "We got sandwiches and some water we can share if you want." Taking a sandwich out of the bag he had been carrying, he unwrapped it and held it out as an offering. The boys looked at the sandwich then back at Adam. Reading their worries, he took a large bite of the sandwich and chewed. After he swallowed, he waited for a few minutes before offering it again. This time it was taken by the dark haired, blue eyed boy who tore it in half to share with the other one. Dean, seeing what his brother had done, took a bottle of water out of the bag and opened it to take a drink. He then offered it to the boys who took it eagerly and drank deeply. This was the pattern of the weird meal until the bag was empty except for the garbage. Then Adam went closer to the boys and, putting his hand on his chest he said "Adam." Pointing to his brother, he said, "Dean."

Hesitantly, the blue-eyed boy pointed to himself and whispered, "Castiel" then pointed to the other boy and again whispered, "Sammael". He didn't know why but the two boys in front of him made him feel safe enough to talk, something he hadn't felt since the guard had silenced his brother.

"We are brothers," Dean joined the conversation, "How about you two?"

Sammael nodded, looking down.

"Why don't you talk?" Adam asked.

Sam hung his head even lower while Castiel explained in a whisper, "Someone didn't like him talking so they stopped him."

Dean's mouth dropped open then he carefully stepped closer to Sam. Sam only flinched when Dean touched the collar around his neck. Dean moved it enough to see the scarring on his throat. His big brother instincts kicked in when he saw the damage done to the younger boy. Softly, he rubbed the scar. Sam felt the compassion from the older boy and looked quickly up at him. Dean got the feeling that Sam didn't look people in the eye often. He smiled at the younger boy to put him at ease and Sam smiled back, a thousand watt smile that showed his dimples, then he turned his eyes back down. Castiel was happy that his brother felt relaxed enough to smile. It rarely happened even now.

"Hey, does anyone every call you Sam or Sammy cuz I have to tell you that Sammael is a mouthful," Dean asked the boy. He nodded then Dean said, "Okay, then I'll call you Sam and your brother Cas." Castiel grimaced but Sam just grinned. He knew how much his brother hated it when their family shortened his name.

Before he knew it, Dean had gotten pushed so hard, he went flying a couple of feet. When he landed, he looked up to see a blond kid standing by his brother and the other two. Dean got up, ready to protect his brother when the new kid said, "What the hell are you doing with my brothers!"

Since he was a protector himself, Dean could see the protective stance the other kid had taken. He knew from his own feelings, he would have to go slow and carefully with him, "We were just talking, okay? We weren't hurting them."

"They don't talk to strangers," said the blond. "Hell, except for me, they don't talk to anyone."

The one called Castiel looked at the blond and said, "Makes us feel safe, like you."

"They do, huh? That's good," the blond cooed looking at him. Then he looked up at the Winchester boys and introduced himself, "I'm called Balthazar."

"Um, what kind of name is that? Or Castiel or Sammael for that matter?" asked Adam.

Balthazar knew he was taking big chances but, for some reason he trusted these new kids like the twins did, "Our facility manager liked Angelic names so we're named after Angels. We're from the Paradise Facility."

Dean had heard of the Paradise. One of the facilities that had the cream of the crop where it came to special children. Those children were used as spies and in espionage activities. Most of them were "retired" after a while, deemed to be dangerous to be kept. There were two other facilities like that, the Purgatory and the Inferno, both whose children were used then killed. The other thing was that when a child reached his or her eighteenth birthday, their sperm or eggs were collected and they were made sterile unless they had been marked as breeders. No chance of them having children of their own without authorization. The rest of the facilities were different. Their children were allowed to breed but with careful choosing of their mates. And the bulk of these children died in the field. No worries about retirement for them. The ones that survived mated, then…well nobody ever heard from them again.

If these kids were from Paradise, they were damned lucky to escape. "Oh man, even I heard about Paradise," Adam said with a moan.

"You haven't heard much about it if the manager had anything to do with it," Balthazar said sourly. Then he looked down as Sam tugged at his shirt. Sam was quiet, even when he needed something. The tug on his shirt was a very good example of the boy not wanting to be visible to anyone. Sam had tugged while looking at the ground. Balthazar carefully put his hand on the boy's face to raise it so he could see Sam's eyes. Sam didn't like to be touched or even looking anyone in the eye but he made exceptions for a few people, an exclusive club he let the Winchester boys into. "What do you need, Sammy?" he asked quietly.

Sam looked Balthazar in the eye and squirmed to show his need. Adam, reading the younger boy's mind said, "Hey, kiddo, there's a tree over there that's perfectly safe to use." Sam gave Adam a very brief smile then dragged Balthazar with him to relieve himself. Castiel trailed after the pair and used the tree himself. The three boys came back to where they left Adam and Dean.

Something bugged Balthazar so he extended his senses and found that both Winchesters were special but somehow managed to stay out of a facility. "How did you two stay out of a place like Paradise," he asked bluntly. He knew he could have found out the answer himself but Michael always stressed the need for everyone to have their privacy.

"Our grandfather. He ran the tests on our Mom before I was born," Dean explained. "He gave Mom and Dad some money and told them to run. We've been running ever since. How did you three end up here?"

Balthazar grinned. He liked the bluntness and honesty of the older boy so he was equally honest, "Our facility was raided and we escaped. We keep moving to stay away from the government goons."

Dean grinned at that then noticed his brother starting to dig for worms. "Do you guys fish?"

"We haven't," Balthazar answered. "But it sounds fun. Can you teach us?"

"Yeah!" Adam said enthusiastically.

The rest of the afternoon was fishing and just having fun. Something the five of them had very little of in their lives. When it came time for the Winchester boys to leave, they split the fish they had caught with the other three. Then, before leaving, they all made plans to meet in the meadow the next day.

When they were walking home, Dean turned to his little brother and said, "We can't tell Mom or Dad about the others yet. So, don't say anything, okay?" Adam nodded as his brother put his arm around him while they walked to the cabin.

They walked in the door with their catch, four good sized trout, and gave them to their Dad while their Mom praised them for their skill, "Did you two have fun? You were gone all afternoon."

"Lots of fun! Can we go back tomorrow?" Adam asked excitedly.

"We'll see if the weather holds out," John answered smiling.

"Pleeeeze, Dad? Please say yes!" Adam whined.

"Adam, we'll see. C'mon buddy, give your old man a break, huh?" John pleaded with his youngest.

"Yeah, Adam. Leave Dad alone, Buddy. I'm sure that we'll be able to go out to the meadow again and hopefully tomorrow. So give it a rest," Dean said.

Adam had a hard time going to sleep that night. He was excited. For the first time in his young life, he had friends that were just like him and he loved it. The only fly in the ointment was that Dean said they couldn't tell their parents. Something about it being too dangerous and Adam couldn't work out whether it was too dangerous for the other boys or for their parents but since Dean was the one who said it, he trusted that it was the right thing to do.

Dean also had a hard time going to sleep. He had sensed something about the twins that was at once familiar and also very different. Balthazar was someone he could understand. As an older brother, it was his duty to protect his brother from all dangers. Balthazar was also in the same position so it made Dean feel less lonely, not that he would ever tell his parents or brother how he felt. He would never be that selfish.

SWDWSWDWSWDW

Every day that it was nice, and the younger boys made sure that the days were nice, the five friends got together in the meadow to fish and play. After a while, Dean and Adam both found that their powers had expanded. When Balthazar was told about this, he explained that the boys had given them more powers since they wanted to make sure the Winchesters were able to protect themselves and their family. Even though Balthazar was younger than Dean by two years, he volunteered to help train the Winchesters in the use of their new powers. Dean was afraid that the government would somehow detect them from their using the powers so Balthazar brought Gabriel into the fold.

Gabriel was intrigued by the two Winchesters. He had known other kids whose parents hid them but they had been found at a young age since they couldn't control themselves. But the Winchesters had been able to do so and it made Gabriel feel good towards the boys. Gabriel put up sensors in the meadow and some equipment that would mask the usage of powers. Then he helped Balthazar teach the Winchesters about their new powers.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Paradise children became interested in what was going on and, one by one, they became acquainted with the Winchesters. Michael, Dean and Balthazar were the older brothers and at the beginning there had been a bit of head butting between the three of them but they finally resolved their conflicts in a way that suited them. Though Michael was head of their group, Dean ended up being one of his seconds with Lucifer being the other one. Balthazar and Gabriel took care of the youngest while the others were a group unto themselves.

Michael also had the Winchesters practice their telepathy. He said that they could use a frequency that the government goons couldn't detect with their machines. Adam found that he could reach the frequency easily since telepathy was his strongest power while Dean struggled with it. Dean agreed with Michael that, if there was a raid, it would be Adam who would alert the others so they could help the family. Michael also showed the boys where their cabin was in case of trouble. Raphael showed them the traps he had set while Gabriel didn't point out where the sensors were but he did tell them that they were there. Every foot around the cabin for five hundred feet was monitored by Gabriel.

Lucifer, ever cautious, agreed with Dean that the Winchester parents needed to be kept out of the loop for their own protection. He had told Dean about a couple who had been brought in the facility as breeders after it was found that they had hidden their special child. The man, he said, had been milked for his sperm then killed and the woman had been placed in an induced coma and made to bear other children until she experienced brain death. It took her five years to die, Lucifer reported. One of the empaths at the facility told him that the woman was in pain the whole time. Dean paled and it strengthened his resolve to protect his parents.

Raphael found that the Winchester boys were interested in the healing plants he collected so he started to show them how to gather, dry and use the plants. Dean loved learning how to heal that way. Anael, Rachel and Margaret taught the boys how to hunt and gather food so they would frequently bring game home for their Mom to cook. When John asked them how they did it, they said that they had put up snares and were teaching themselves how to use a sling and a bow that Dean had made after reading about them in a book which Caleb had actually left in the cabin. John accepted Dean's explanations easily.

It was Mary who figured out something was going on. Pretty simple really with the boys packing a lunch big enough to feed an army but she didn't ask any questions. She knew that Dean would lie anyway, for the safety of his parents. She also knew that he would keep Adam safe so whatever they were doing was okay, as long as they stayed safe. Mary started to bake cookies and put a couple dozen aside for the boys to take on their picnics. When John asked her about it, she just shook her head. He took the hint and didn't ask the boys either. Mary was a sensitive so he trusted her instincts. They were just happy their boys were full of joy these days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Discoveries

In the next four months, the children had found they had a new power, one that had been given also to the Winchester boys since Sam liked to share and it would help keep the boys safe. The first ones to find out about the new power were Michael and Lucifer. Living like they did was suffocating at times and tempers flared. Michael and Lucifer had been arguing, standing nose to nose practically, when the first sign of a new power showed itself. Michael was yelling when he felt a pain in his back. Lucifer's eyes got large as wings erupted from his brother, six in all. Then his own back hurt and it was Michael's turn to be amazed. Lucifer also had six wings. The brothers stopped arguing and began to explore the wings. Lucifer's were a reddish orange while Michael's were a brilliant white. They found that the wings were extremely sensitive and very strong. They were fully functional and when they were folded back, they were invisible.

Gabriel and Raphael got their wings soon after that, again six each. Gabriel's wings were golden while Raphael's were silver in color. Balthazar and the girls got theirs a couple of days later, Balthazar's were a soft grey, Anael's were red, Margaret's were brown and Rachel's were violet. But the amount of wings they had gotten was different than the first four. They only got two each. But the twins didn't seem to have them until Michael asked them about it.

"_We always had them," _Sam surprised Michael and the rest by using his telepathy.

"What do you mean, you always had them?" Michael asked.

"_We were born with them but we kept them hidden," _Cas explained.

"Can we see them?" Lucifer asked curiously. The twins looked at each other then revealed their wings. Cas' wings were dark grey and he only had two while Sam's wings were ebony black and he had six. "Why the difference in the number of wings?" Lucifer asked.

Again, the twins communicated silently before Sam answered the question, _"We don't know but when we were in the facility, I asked a guard about angels. He wouldn't answer me no matter how much I asked. He shut me up."_ Now the others knew why Sam's throat had been cut. But they fully didn't understand the reason until Sam went on, _"Before he hurt me, he asked why I wanted to know so I showed him my wings and he got scared. He said that I was a freak, nothing more and especially not an angel. He decided to prove it to me by trying to kill me."_

"_While Sam was recovering, I decided to look up Angels. I found that Archangels have six wings and other Angels have two," _Cas thought.

"But why do _we_ have six and the others besides Gabriel and Raphael have two?" Michael wanted to know.

"_It's our names, I think," _Sam explained. _"You are given six wings because of your names, just like me. The others have two wings since they are warriors or guardians."_

Cas said. _"When I looked up Angels, I found that Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and Sammael are all Archangels. Castiel is the Angel of Thursday, Anael is the Angel of Love and Passion, and the rest are either warriors or guardians. It's also in our personalities, in who we really are. You have the personality of Michael just like the others also mirror the personalities of those they were named after."_

"O-kay," Lucifer said. "But I'm not a rebel and Sam isn't Death."

"You did rebel against the facility manager and you would question everything," Michael said. "They had you down as a breeder but also they would have given you a lobotomy. I saw the paperwork once but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. Sam came close to dying a couple of times and that guard that Balthazar killed could be thought of as the work of the Angel of Death." Then he thought about something and asked, "Do you two have any other secrets that you would like to share with us?"

Cas and Sam looked at each other, communicating silently again. They were nervous and scared that if they showed their last power, they would be either killed or kicked out of the family. Reaching an agreement, they took a couple of steps back then showed their family their last and most devastating secret. They began to glow, softly at first then brighter. Every mouth dropped open as they witnessed such a…miracle was the only word that could describe the beauty they saw. The glow got brighter and began to hurt their eyes. When the twins noticed that they were hurting their family, they let their glow fade until they looked like they usually did.

"_We haven't tried it yet, but we believe that we could melt the eyes out of people who look at us when we are at full strength," _Cas explained.

"Will we be able to do that?" Michael asked.

"_Yes, we share our powers with you,"_ Sam smiled. Then he did one more thing that surprised his brothers, he conjured a sword in his hand. Castiel did the same thing. _"You_ _will also be able to do that too."_ Michael and Lucifer smiled.

After Michael and Lucifer practiced with their new powers, the others also learned how to use them. Since they started to think of the Winchester boys as their family, they too received the same gifts from the twins. When Dean wondered what the facility manager would have named them, it was Michael who said they would have been named Diniel and Adonai.

Dean loved his wings. They were the color of emeralds. Adam's wings were teal in color. The whole group learned how to fly and they enjoyed it. Once, when Balthazar was on the ground looking up, he said that it was like looking at a rainbow.

The others also learned how to control their glows and, with Michael's and Dean's help, learned how to use their swords. They found that a new power was starting to come out every single day. Everyone would get the same power automatically now. When asked why, Sam said that since they started to use more of their brains, new parts were waking up on their own also, since they had been sharing, it was now an automatic response by their brains. Healing and the ability to put a person to sleep with a touch was now part of their repertoire.

Because of their powers, Michael, Lucifer and Dean decided to write rules about their uses and conducts. Once was never to abuse their powers, another was to never use their powers to hurt or kill unless absolutely necessary. Over one hundred rules were written and everyone had a chance to read them and vote on them.

SWDWSWDWSWDW

Missouri had been feeling antsy for the last couple of weeks. It wasn't only the fact that a couple of families they were helping had been found or the fact that it was obvious that someone in their organization was actually a spy. They had those things happen before and dealt with the circumstances. No, what was bothering her was a feeling of impending doom. Because her feelings were always right, she packed up her most important belongings and left her home. She called Jim Murphy on an unlisted phone and, using code words, told him to get in touch with their cell members and get them out of the places they were at. She told him that she was feeling that they were all going to be raided.

Jim called Bobby and Samuel with Missouri's warning. Bobby then called Caleb, Rufus and Josh. Because of Missouri's feelings, they were able to make sure everyone in their cell was gone before the government sent in agents to detain and question them. When they finally met at Samuel's safe house, the whole story came out.

"I found out what happened, who started the whole thing," Samuel said with Deanna at his side. "It was that last family that was running, the man got scared and jumped the gun, didn't wait for anyone to get there to help him cross the Mississippi/Louisiana border and when he got there, they had his family on their alert system. He spilled everything he knew while they were 'talking' to him and his wife. From that family, they got our mule, Zach, and our courier, Melody. Melody died before they could get her to talk but, from what I understand, Zach was tortured until he revealed his contacts and so on." He stopped to let the group absorb everything then went on, "From what I understand, they started to suspect me and planted a spy in my office. Someone by the name of Gordon Walker who bugged my office and home phones. He also went through my house and found some information on all of you. Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" Samuel couldn't handle it anymore and turned his back so the tears wouldn't be seen by the others.

"Samuel, it's not your fault. Actually, I'm very surprised that we hadn't been busted long before this," Bobby said sagely. "Now, the question is what do we do now? Remember, we do have a family waiting to get to Canada so do we abandon them or what?"

"Whatever we do, we can't abandon Mary and John. We need to get up there just in case the agents find out about the properties and decide to look for us there. In fact, I feel we need to get to them as soon as possible," Missouri said. The others nodded while Samuel and Deanna went pale.

"Our Mary?" Deanna asked hopefully. She hadn't seen her daughter in seventeen years and the yearning was painful.

Jim grinned then said, "Yep. In fact she and John have two boys now. Dean, as you know, is sixteen while Adam is thirteen. Both are great kids." He then got out a couple of pictures he had taken to show the proud grandparents. Both Samuel and Deanna grew misty-eyed at seeing the first pictures of Mary and her family they had ever seen.

As the others began to fill in the Campbells about the Winchesters, the shielded radio that Caleb had brought sputtered into life. On it was the news about six homes across the country that had been raided. These homes had some evidence that the people who lived there were suspected of treason. The names of Robert Singer, James Murphy, Rufus Turner, Missouri Mosley, Caleb Reeves, and Samuel Campbell were revealed as wanted by the government for questioning in their activities pertaining to the Underground. The group, on hearing that, looked at each other. Even though their travel plans were now difficult, they still had to get to Northern Minnesota to get to Mary and her family so they could all go to Canada.

SWDWSWDWSWDW

The boys were out at the meadow when the others finally made it to their cabin. Mary was surprised, please, and very worried when she saw her parents. It wasn't as if she didn't love them, Lord how she loved them but she instinctively knew that there was a problem. Jim, Josh, Caleb, Bobby, Rufus, and Missouri all exited their vehicles in time to see the tear-filled reunion of mother and daughter. Samuel stood back (nope, didn't have any tears in his eyes at all!) and waited until Mary was finished with her mother and turned her attention to her father.

John watched in trepidation. He knew, like Mary, if the whole group was together, something bad was going down but since they didn't have a radio, television or internet, they couldn't get any news. "Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you again but what's going on?" he asked.

"We need to get you out of here fast," Bobby answered. "There have been some raids and we're now on the government's radar."

"Oh, God! John, the boys are in the meadow!" Mary moaned.

"Don't worry about them right now, you have to pack everything that you need then we can go get them," Rufus said.

Mary nodded then went into the cabin with Deanna and Missouri following. The three women started to pack the household items when the men were ushered unceremoniously in with government agents at their heels, guns drawn. They lined up their prisoners by the wall.

It was then that a dark-skinned man walked into the cabin. "Gordon Walker," breathed Samuel.

"Hello Samuel. I'm glad to finally meet your family," Gordon said oily. "But I don't see your grandchildren around. Where are they?"

"I don't know," Samuel said.

"I bet your daughter knows where they are. Isn't that right, Mary is it?" Gordon smiled nastily. Mary shuddered and shook her head. "How come I don't believe you? A good mother like you always knows where her children are." Mary said nothing. Gordon nodded to one of the agents who grabbed her by the arms and sat her in a chair. Another agent brought a kit containing a vial and syringe. Gordon then loaded the syringe and the agent nearest Mary rolled up her sleeve and held her arm in a vice-like grip. "One last time Mary. Where are your children?" Mary refused to say anything but before he had a chance to stick the syringe in her arm, the door blew open to reveal four boys. Two were Dean and Adam while the other two were strangers to the group. The lights flickered and four more children appeared in the room. Outside, screams and explosions could be heard then it was silent.

"Get away from our mother!" screamed Adam. Gordon frowned. He noticed that six of the kids standing there had collars on, the kind you find on the ones in a facility. One of the agents was close enough to one of the male children to see an emblem on the facility: an Angel. He paled. These were the children who escaped Paradise, thought to be dead.

Gordon tried to take control of the situation by nodded to one of the agents who had been carrying collars for the Winchester boys. He had a controller with the collars that would block their powers. The agent brought out the controller but before he could push the buttons necessary, a mental hand threw the controller out of his grasp. Then the agent himself was thrown against the wall next to Samuel. Seeing that, Gordon slowly put the syringe down and backed away from Mary who got up and ran to John.

Then Gordon did something that sealed his fate. Before the agent who recognized the children could say anything, Gordon grabbed the small, hazel-eyed child who was near to him. Using the child as a shield and leverage was the last thing he ever did. The other children got very angry and showed who they really were. Wings began to appear on each child's back, four of the children had six wings while the others had two.

One of the older boys, one who had six wings that were bright white, said in a booming voice that rattled the windows, "I am the Archangel Michael. Release my brother before I smite you."

Gordon just smirked until he looked down at the boy he was holding. The child had now six ebony black wings and a small sword in his hand. Gordon just held on tighter then Michael raised his hand. Gordon felt a piercing pain in his head that grew with intensity. Blood flowed out of his eyes, ears, and nose. He gave a strangled yell then fell to the floor, dead. "Sammael, come to me little brother," cooed the child with reddish orange wings. Sammael walked slowly towards his brother but as he did, an agent pulled his gun and shot the small boy. Another boy fell to the ground also as if he had been shot too.

Dean, seeing what happened, pushed Adam behind himself while Balthazar went to stand over Castiel. Raphael gave a cry and went to the bleeding child. Covering the child with his beautiful wings, he laid his hands on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Then he noticed a soft glow coming from his hands. When he took his hands away, the bullet was on the now healed wound.

"You shouldn't have done that!" growled Lucifer. He put out his hand towards the offending agent and flash froze the man. The other agents, seeing what had just happened, slowly put their guns down and their hands went on their heads in surrender.

"What do we do with them?" Balthazar asked nodding at the surrendered men.

Michael thought for a moment then said, "Diniel, Adonai, these men threatened your family and tried to hurt your mother. Do what you want with them."

Dean and Adam looked at each other then went over to the remaining four men. Each boy put a hand on an agent's head and concentrated. The agents fell to the ground then the boys repeated their actions. "They won't remember anything," Dean said. "Even if they had wanted to do harm, we should not." Michael nodded his approval.

All the while, the adults were staring at the children in wonder. When the last four came into the room, the ones who had been there put their wings away to make room. Gabriel said, "Huh, looks like we missed all the fun! Anyway, Mikey, we cleaned up the yard and got rid of the pests." Michael nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

Mary was the first to move towards the children. Smiling calmly at her sons, she went over to Raphael and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Raphael looked up at the woman and said, "I think he's just knocked out. But if you could put him somewhere warm and soft, it would be a help. We also need to put his twin with him."

"Twin?" Mary asked.

Raphael nodded to the other child on the floor, "They need to be together." Was all he said. Mary just nodded and showed Balthazar and Raphael to the boys' bedroom where they put the twins on one bed. While they were in the bedroom, Missouri went over to the golden haired, butterscotch eyed boy and asked, "What's your name, child?"

Snapping his fingers, a lollypop appeared in his hand, Gabriel answered, "I'm Gabriel, ma'am."

"Would you tell me the names of your family?" Missouri asked knowingly.

Gabriel pointed as he named them, "Anael, Margaret, Rachel, Michael, Lucifer, Adonai, and Diniel." The last two puzzled the other adults since Gabriel had pointed to the Winchester boys. "Raphael and Balthazar are in the other room with Sammael and Castiel, the twins." Gabriel stopped talking as he noticed one of the instruments that the agents had brought with them. It was the key to their collars. Taking it, he went first to Michael and, after adjusting it, put it on the collar. A sharp noise came when the collar on Michael's neck fell off. Gabriel then went one by one to the rest of the children and freed them also from their collars. He went in the bedroom and did the same for other four. Finally, he put the instrument to his own collar. For the very first time in their lives, the children were free from the collars that had marked them and ruled their lives. The children were stunned as they realized they were finally free.

Jim was puzzled by the names Gabriel had given and what Michael had said when he saw Sammael threatened. When he picked up one of the collars, he saw the Angel emblem on it and it all made sense: these children were from the Paradise Facility. The manager had a thing for naming all the children with Angelic names. The other thing that puzzled Jim was when the children had come in and shown they had wings, four of them had six wings while the others had only two. As he thought about it, he asked Gabriel how many wings he had. When the child responded six, the whole puzzle came together for Jim. He looked at Missouri and knew she understood too, that they were in the presence of Angels in human form or at the very least children with divine power.

Jim looked at the stunned children and decided that he would help them learn to live in the world with people who would care for them but that meant they had to get to Canada as a much larger group than first thought. Michael cocked his head and Jim got the feeling he was reading his mind. Michael grinned and nodded while Jim blushed.

"Sorry, it's kinda hard blocking you out since you think so loudly!" Michael said turning a bit red himself.

"That's okay. Just try to keep it at a minimum, if you can," Jim smiled. Then he said, "I'm worried about logistics since our party is larger by ten. I don't know how we are going to get to the Northwest Territories with the amount of money, supplies and space that we have but we won't leave anyone behind so you see my problem."

Michael nodded then his eyes glazed as if he was seeing or hearing something that Jim couldn't. After a few minutes, his eyes cleared and he gave a wide smile then said, "Don't worry about that. Let us handle the move, you just need to let us know where to go."

"Do you need an address?" Jim asked.

"Yes please," Michael said politely.

Jim motioned to Rufus and said, "Can you give Michael the coordinates and address of the farm in Canada?"

Rufus nodded then did what Jim asked. Michael's eyes glazed once again. After they cleared, Michael just grinned then went to pick up the bodies off the floor. Dean, Anael, Lucifer and Gabriel led the dazed agents out of the cabin to the meadow. Rachel and Margaret moved the groups' vehicles closer to the cabin.

When the preparations were done, Michael turned to the stunned adults and said, "You will have to be a bit patient for a while. We need to retrieve our belongings and we also need to wait until Sammael and Castiel wake up. They'll need to help us with this project otherwise we couldn't be certain of a successful completion."

It took a couple of hours before all the children's belongings were at the cabin and the twins woke up. Raphael hovered over Sam until he was certain that the younger boy was fine. He didn't like the fact that Sam was going to be straining himself soon after being shot but, like Michael said, they needed his strength to get everyone to safety. Mary and Deanna insisted that they let the twins rest for a while and that the whole group eat something. Missouri also added her argument by saying that they needed to eat so they could burn the calories and not themselves. Michael gave in gracefully, he liked someone else taking the decisions out of his hands every so often.

After they ate, the children filed outside. Michael warned the adults to keep the window shades drawn saying they didn't want to hurt anyone accidently. Mystified, Samuel, Bobby, John and Caleb went around the cabin covering all the windows with blankets. Before he covered the last window, Caleb saw the children forming a circle around the cabin and vehicles.

After everyone was in place, Michael gave out the orders and wings came out. The children began to glow as they linked their powers. The glow intensified then in one glorious flash, the cabin, vehicles, and children disappeared.

_On the edge of Great Bear Lake, a cabin with vehicles appeared next to a house on a farm bought by Jim Murphy many years ago. The children who ringed the cabin lay in unconscious heaps as the adults streamed out of the building. It took a couple of trips, but the adults brought the children into the farmhouse to recover from their mass teleportation. The adults, looking at the children, knew that a miracle had been performed and they vowed these marvelous children would be safe, protected and loved._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-New Beginnings

Something had been bugging Gabriel. He didn't understand how the adults had become so close so fast. Especially since none of the Paradise children trusted anyone they didn't know but now these adults snaked their way into the family. He could feel it, a tugging on his soul that made him trust those strangers so he decided to do some hacking to find the answer. Hacking into the Paradise breeding records, he found the surprising answer. He brought it first to Michael's attention for his advice. Michael was very surprised but said the family needed to know.

Michael waited until everyone had gathered for a Sunday dinner before bringing up Gabriel's findings. "Um, Gabriel had been wondering why we felt so happy with all of you so he did some digging and he found a surprise we would like to share with you," Michael began. "I…I…I just don't what to say but…" Finding he couldn't say anything, Michael put the papers down and let everyone look at them.

The adults were in shock when they read the print-outs. It seemed as though Raphael was biologically related to Missouri through a cousin. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel were all related to Jim by his brother. Caleb found himself with a younger half-sister in Anael while Joshua found himself to be the father of Margaret and Rachel. The biggest shock was who the twins' parents were. Gabriel couldn't find a name for them just a picture of their mother while she was in a coma and pregnant with them. The woman carried them for seven and a half months before she died after giving birth to preemies. When Bobby saw the picture, he was shocked to find out that his wife whom he thought died in a car accident had given birth to twins. Sammael and Castiel to be exact. He didn't even know she had been expecting since the tests they had gone through showed that both of them were sterile.

"Bobby," John began. "The reason Karen was pregnant was because thirteen years ago both Mary and I donated…she was so sad that she couldn't have any children and we wanted to give you two something for helping us when we needed it so we talked to a doctor we could trust. Mary went in and had some eggs harvested while I donated the sperm. The doctor fertilized the eggs then put them in Karen. It was supposed to be a surprise. She was coming back from the doctor's with the news that it had taken and the two of you were going to be parents. She called us from the clinic to tell us what she was going to do. Oh, God Bobby, I'm so sorry!"

"Bobby, they are your sons," Mary said gently. "We gave them to you and Karen as a gift."

Bobby looked at the two boys who now stood by his chair, wondering what he would do with two…no three boys since they would never agree to be parted from Balthazar. He didn't know the first thing about raising children and wondered what Karen would want him to do. Finally, he thought that they would be better off with their biological parents but before he could say anything, he felt a tug on his shirt. Looking down he saw Sam standing next to him, staring at the floor.

"Please be our dad," the young boy whispered. Everyone stopped talking. They knew that what happened to Sam at the facility made the boy afraid of talking. Bobby's eyes teared up as he looked at the child who broke out of his shell with a request from his heart. Bobby looked at the Winchesters and found they too had tears streaming down their faces.

Reading Bobby's sorrow and fears, Cas then went to John and tugged on his shirt. When John looked at the boy, he whispered also, "Please be our dad."

Balthazar then went to Mary and asked, "Please be our mom." It was then clear what the twins and the British boy wanted. They wanted all three adults in their lives as their parents. They didn't ask Dean or Adam to be their brothers since they already considered them like that. Bobby, John and Mary looked at each other in wonder then as one they said, "Yes."

Sam, Cas and Balthazar were very happy and wanted to give something to the people who loved them. Silently conferring with the others, they touched the people next to them. Michael touched Jim, Anael touched Caleb, Raphael touched Missouri, Adam touched Samuel, Dean touched Deanna and Rachel touched Josh. Then all the children closed their eyes and concentrated. At first, the adults felt nothing then a warmth enveloped them. After a couple of minutes, the warmth retreated and the children backed away from their new family members.

John was the first to notice that the other adults had wings. All of the wings were white with a bit of a difference. Each adult now carried a feather for the child associated with them. Bobby, John, Mary, Samuel and Deanna all had one black feather, one dark grey feather, one light grey, one teal and one emerald green. Caleb ended up with one red feather while Jim had one each of gold, red/orange and opalescent feathers. Missouri had a silver one while Joshua ended up with one each of a brown and a violet one.

A sound of other wings unfurling filled the air and the adults were able to see that the children's wings had also been modified to signify their family members. Since Jim and Michael had white wings, they had an opalescent feather to identify them as family. When asked why, Michael explained, "You are our family and we don't like having you unprotected. We shared with you our powers, our gifts. Our way of saying thank you."

SWDWSWDWSWDW

Four Years Later

Milton Feeny, the manager of the Paradise Facility, was finally feeling better now that the yearly inspection had been done. The facility had gotten back their A+ rating that had been lost six years ago when the facility had been raided and they lost ten of their best children. Feeny walked up to his office only to be stopped by his secretary. "There are men waiting for you inside, sir," was all she had to say to ruin his good day.

Feeny scowled, wondering why his secretary had let the men in his office when she knew that nobody was allowed in his private sanctum. He decided to tear her a new one after he had gotten rid of his unwanted visitors. Deciding to make a grand entrance, he threw the door open, intending to startle his guests.

Instead of startling like he had hoped, Feeny's guests just looked at him like he was something they would wipe off their boots. There were six men, all looking dangerous. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Feeny sneered.

"We want to talk to you about what you did to our kids," said one man who was wearing a ball cap.

"Especially when it involves torturing small children," said another man softly. This man had dark hair and a few days growth on his face. The man wasn't loud, that wouldn't have scared Feeny so much but it was the soft, quiet tone of the man's voice that terrified the manager.

"I…I…I don't know what you mean. What torture are you talking about?" Feeny bluffed. He knew that some of the children needed "persuasion" to show what they could do. Ever since Sammael had defied the doctors and evaluators, the incidents of what Feeny called misbehavior had been on the increase.

"Sammy, could you come here for a minute?" the ball-cap wearing man asked the air. Feeny was puzzled until he heard what sounded like wings. He jumped as three boys appeared next to the men. To give the man credit, it wasn't that they appeared out of thin air that made him jump but that the boys had wings. After he looked at their wings, Feeny took a long and hard look at the boys themselves, especially the hazel-eyed boy. When he came to the boy's throat, his heart was in his own throat. He remembered this boy and what happened to him. Sammael, the boy who scared a guard so badly the guard tried to kill him. The other boys with him could only be his brother Castiel but he didn't know who the other boy was. "Was this man here when you were hurt?" Ball-cap asked Sammael. The boy's ebony wings flared and Feeny's eyes got even larger. Six, the boy had six wings just like the Archangels Feeny had read about. Then Feeny remembered about the Angel Sammael…the Angel of Death…an Archangel. Feeny moaned in terror. Ball-cap and Brush-face both smiled evilly.

"Okay, sons, do it," Brush-face said. Ball-cap and Brush-face watched as the boys advanced on the man who orchestrated their miseries and tortures. The man who would never be the same after his encounter with the three Angels.

While the elders, Balthazar and the twins were dealing with Feeny, Michael orchestrated the raid of the facility. Lucifer and Gabriel took care of the guards, doctors, and other government officials while Dean and Raphael went for the nursery to rescue the babies. Adam and Anael gathered the toddlers and those children in the elementary wing while Rachel and Margaret gathered the teens. After they had all the children in the facility, the six Angels teleported them to the farm where the others were waiting for them. Then the six joined Michael and went to where the breeders were kept.

Michael had Raphael, Gabriel and Dean released the female breeders while Adam, Anael and Margaret went after the male breeders. When they were busy, Michael and Margaret went to the room where the comatose women were kept. This was the saddest place in the whole facility being a place of life and death. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in the room. Michael's fury grew as he remembered what the women had gone through. Before he knew it, the room exploded and was destroyed. Both Michael and Margaret felt satisfaction with the destruction.

While the children were in the process of rescuing the others, the men went to the seclusion rooms where they found five children who had been tortured for being stubborn. John wanted to go back to Feeny and finish what Sammy had started but Jim held him back. No good could come from being murderers, Jim had told him. What was planned for the manager and the other workers would be enough. After the children were teleported to the farm, the adults who had been captured were ushered into the rooms. Michael and the others joined their elders to watch as the twins and Balthazar gave out the punishments that had been discussed before they had left.

First, the facility doctors and evaluators were brought out of their rooms. Sammael and Castiel looked at them for a very long time, remembering all the torture Sam had gone through because he didn't want to cooperate. As Sam remembered, Cas touched his brother then one of the people standing in front of them. He did that time and time again until all the adults had Sam's memories of the tortures. By the time the twins were done, all the doctors and evaluators were screaming, quivering messes that were dragged back to their rooms. Then, it was the orderlies, technicians and administrative staff's turn. This time, it was Castiel and Balthazar that remembered everything that happened to them. Sam touched both boys then the adults in question, giving the memories of his brothers to them. After crushing them under emotional weight that had them all crying, it was the guards turn. Gabriel then came forward since Michael felt that the twins might accidentally kill them. He snapped his fingers and changed the guards into rats. Then he snapped his fingers again and the hall was filled with the sounds of rat terriers. The rats were filled with terror and ran away. Michael grinned, and then it was his turn. Feeny and the board of governors were brought out. Feeny had stained his pants when he was confronted with three of the Winchester boys, now it was the adults and Michael he faced. The adults chained their prisoners while Michael fixed a collar on them. The collars had been modified by Gabriel to never come off. They also would deliver electric shocks if the men wearing them ever had a thought about harming another child. On the collars were the words: I am guilty of harming little Angels.

When they were done at Paradise, the group knew that it was just the beginning. The whole group had taken a vow that they would rescue the rest of the special children and make sure they would no longer be torn away from their family to be used.

SWDWSWDWSWDW

_At the Inferno Facility-_

The guards watched as a group of people appeared at the facility's gates. In the lead was a blond haired, grey-eyed young man with six white wings. He had on a white shirt, blue jeans and a golden colored breast plate. Next to him stood a sandy hair, blue-eyed young man with six orange-red wings dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans. As the guards looked at the group, only two other people stood out: one was a young man dressed all in black with six ebony wings while the other was a young man dressed in a suit and trench coat with two dark grey wings. Of all the people standing outside the gates, it was these four that struck terror in the guards' hearts. A couple of the guards fell to their knees, praying for forgiveness of all their sins while another guard went to open the gates and admit the Angelic army they knew they could never win against.

Later, it was said by the survivors that the Angel of Death had passed over the facility and anyone not marked by God, died. When Michael heard the rumors, he smiled grimly. Then he thought, "Look out Purgatory, you're next."

_It took a couple more years but the government's genetic programs came to a screeching halt. The current administration was thrown out by the will of the people and those responsible for the programs that tore child from parents were put on trial for crimes against humanity. During the trials, one thing kept happening. The defendants as one started to plead guilty. When asked why by the judges, all they said was an Angel of God visited them and commanded they atone for their crimes or be smote. The defendants would also look into the gallery and became nervous if they saw a young man dressed all in black with another young man in a suit and trench coat. A couple of defendants became hysterical and one actually died of a heart attack while in court. Every so often, a black feather and a dark grey feather would be found aftewards. _

_People swore that Angels were watching to make sure justice was served._


End file.
